talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herothese History
1984 a.c. / 3029 A.D. *1st Prince Xemnas Juptris Herothese is born. 1986 a.c. / 3031 A.D. *1st Princess Larxene Juptris Herothese is born. 1990 a.c. / 3035 A.D. *2nd Prince Xigbar el Herothese is born. 1991 a.c. / 3036 A.D. *2nd Princess Layla Juptris Herothese is born. 1992 a.c. / 3037 A.D. *3rd Prince Xaldin el Herothese is born. 1998 a.c. / 3043 A.D. *The 97th Emperor of Herothese is overthrown, and Xemnas ascends to the Herothesian throne. Xenmas later died. Larxene was exiled. Layla ascends to the Herothesian throne. 1999 a.c. /3044 A.D. *11th Prince Marluxia ra Herothese is born. 2000 a.c. / 3045 A.D. *12th Prince Roxas Juptris Herothese is born. 2001 a.c. / 3046 A.D. *3rd Princess Xion el Herothese is born. 2003 a.c. / 3048 A.D. *4th Princess Naminé Juptris Herothese is born. 2009 a.c. / 3054 A.D. *Larxene is killed by Miguel Albane. Her siblings, Marluxia and Naminé, are sent to Japan as political hostages. 2010 a.c. / 3055 A.D. *After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Herothese and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with China and Europe's politics and apply economic pressure upon Herothese -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both the Chinese, the E.U. and their allies blockade the ports of Herothese in an effort to come to negotiations. August 10th, 2010 a.c. / 3055 A.D. *The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Herothese. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Herothese, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens ". 2114 a.c. / 3166 A.D. *Viceroy and Third Prince Xaldin el Herothese is killed by Zero (Cress). *Second Princess and 99th Empress Layla Juptris Herothese is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Xion el Herothese as sub-viceroy. Layla immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. *Zero forms the Order of the White Knights. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the White Knights end in failure. *Using her power, Xion el Herothese tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan. It is "revealed" to be a plot to massacre the Elevens, and she is killed by Zero. *The White Rebellion breaks out. The Black Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Viceroy Palace. The rebellion is eventually pushed back and crushed, with most of the Black Knights killed or captured. Area 11 is demoted to a correctional sub-area. *Layla is gone missing during the White Rebellion. Her position as Viceroy of Area 11 later is taken by Vexen Juptris Herothese, 4th Prince of Herothese. 2018 a.c. / 3163 A.D. *The remaining members of the White Knights incite riots in Babel Tower which kill Vexen. *Within the Chinese Consulate of Area 11, Zero reappears and redeclares the United States of Japan. *The former Knight of Empress Layla, Guilford, declares himself as new Viceroy. He then announces to execute White Knights' members, although it's failed thanks to Zero's crafty strategy. *Princess Naminé Juptris Herothese becomes Viceroy of Area 11, and reestablishes the Special Administration Zone of Japan. Zero gives his support on the condition that he be exiled. Zero, along with over a million of his supporters dressed like him, are exiled from Area 11 and seek asylum on Penglai Island located within the political borders of the Chinese. *Zero disrupts the arranged political wedding between Fourth Princess Naminé Juptris Herothese and Emperor Ming-fu of the Chinese.. An alliance between the White Knights and the *The High Eunuchs are summarily executed for lèse majesté against the Empress Layla. An alliance between the White Knights and the Chinese is forged. *After the fragmentation of the Chinese, Second Prince Xigbar el Herothese prepares to annex many of its territories through a combination of diplomatic means, which results in failure. *Ratification of United Federation of Nations is completed, with the Order of the White Knights to serve as its chief military branch. Its first resolution is to take action against the occupying Herothesian forces in Japan, which leads to a declaration of war between Cambodia and the Herothese Empire. *Cambodia initiates the Second Battle of Tokyo to reclaim Area 11. The first use of F.L.E.I.J.A. bombs by the Herothesians results in massive damages to the concession area of the Tokyo Settlement. *Zero is reported to be killed during the Second Battle of Tokyo . However, there are rumors that this is falsified information for reasons unknown. In light of the alleged death of Zero, a truce is negotiated between U.F.N. and Britannia, with a peace treaty being drafted. The treaty results in the neutrality of Japan. *A coup d'etat is enacted by Xigbar and 7th Prince, Saix. Meanwhile, Marluxia ra Herothese instigates his own rebellion, forcing his followers to his will with his power. *During Summoner's Lineage after the battle, using Cambodia as political tool for forcing E.U. to radicate, Emperor Cress Albane declares himself world leader. During a supervision of executions of the White Knights and U.F.N. leaders, Zero reappears and assassinates Cress to complete the Zero Requiem. *Naminé Juptris Herothese succeeds Cress as the 100th Empress of Herothese and begins to work in cooperation with the Cambodia to achieve peace. Many years later, Keturah Lao Zabi Herothese succeeds Naminé as 101th Empress. 2122 a.c. / 3267 A.D. *One of the many onboard the latest Purge train is Marianne Albane, a former Guardian Corpse soldier who seeks to reach Anima and save her sister, Char Albane, who ten days prior had become a Kafran fal'suren and is now being held captive by Anima. Accompanying her is Yvonne A. Lester, a civilian airship pilot with a secret reason for pursuing the fal'suren. They derail the train and fight their way through the Hanging Edge as the Purge's true nature is revealed: instead of a forced migration to Pulse as the Sanctum had everyone believe, it is in actuality a genocide. Elsewhere, Horee Fujibayashi and his friends in NORA rally the deportees in a rebellion against PSICOM as he is also trying to rescue Char, as she is his fiancée. Two children caught up in the chaos, Hans Burklight and Keturah Lao Zabi Herothese, become involved when Hans' mother, Nora Burklight, joins Snow's resistance army and dies under his care, prompting the two to pursue him. The five come together in the Kafran Vestige where they find Char. She urges them to save Cocoon before entering crystal stasis, a crystal sleep a Rasuren enters upon fulfilling their Focus. Marianne believes Char is dead, while Horee refuses to give up the hope she will awaken someday. Seeking vengeance on Anima, Marianne heads into Anima's Throne to destroy the fal'suren responsible for Char's fate. As the party faces Anima, PSICOM forces blast the Kafran Vestige and everything in it to pieces. With Anima facing certain death, the god Pulse transforms Marianne and her companions into Rasuren, showing them a dreamlike vision of their Focus involving the capital city of Eden and Ragnarok. They fall down towards Lake Bresha below but survive due to Anima transforming the area into crystal in its death throes. *Now enemies of the state, the newly branded Rasuren assume their Focus is to destroy Cocoon but Horee believes it to be Char's wish to save it. They set off to escape the lake and come across Char's crystallized form that has become part of the crystallized lake. Horee insists on staying by Char's side, while the others seek to outrun pursuit as PSICOM is now hunting them and Purge survivors. The party splits into two: Horee remains behind to dig out Serah, while Marianne and rest head to the ruins of an old city at the lake's edge, where they come across an airship left by a PSICOM patrol. Meanwhile, after nearly being killed by a PSICOM platoon sent to exterminate him, Horee receives his Eidolon, Eefreet. He is captured along with Char's crystal by another Kafran Rasuren,named Camille li Europa, as well as Rygdea and other members of the Cavalry, a division of the Guardian Corps. Yvonne pilots the airship through the blockade and while onboard, the group views a live newscast interviewing Galenth Dysley about the ongoing operation being carried out by PSICOM after the 'success' of the Purge. The airship is shot down by PSICOM pursuit and crashes in the Vile Peaks. The party splits after a disagreement on their Focus: Yvonne and Keturah wish to run away and hide from their pursuers, but Marianne is intent on getting revenge by destroying the Sanctum and the fal'suren Eden. Accompanied by Hans, she intends to travel through the Gapra Whitewood, his hometown of Palumpolum, and then on to Eden, the heart of the Sanctum government. As she and Hans trek through the remainder of the Vile Peaks, the pressure of keeping Hans safe and dealing with the enemy soldiers take their toll on Marianne. Marianne yells at Hope for being unable to keep up with her and tells him to get stronger on his own. Her Eidolon Bahamut appears and attacks Hans, as if to force her to choose between her mission and him. Together, they bring the Eidolon under control, Marianne resolves to help Hans 'toughen up', and they continue on their mission together. Horee and Char are taken aboard the Cavalry's headquarters, the airship the Lindblum, where their leader, Cid, asks Horee to help him find the other Rasuren so they could help him free the people of Cocoon from fal'suren rule. While passing through the Gapra Whitewood, Marianne learns about Hans' mother and the boy's belief that her death was her own fault. Hans reveals he still followed Marianne to gain experience in battle and get strong enough to face her and forms 'Operation Nora', his plan for revenge. Although Marianne tries to convince Hope it was the Sanctum that killed his mother and not her, Hans vows to make both her and the Sanctum pay for her death. To dissuade Hans from his goal of revenge, Marianne suggests that Hope talks with his father in Palumpolum. After making their way out of the Vile Peaks, Yvonne and Keturah travel through the Sunleth Waterscape towards Nautilus. Yvonne confesses to Keturah why he went to the Hanging Edge. Her daughter, Daryl Izayoi, was made a Sanctum Rasuren by the fal'suren Kilfi during the incident at Euride Gorge. Yvonne suspected her Focus was to destroy Anima when Daryl sensed the Pulse Vestige in Bodhum and caused the Purge. To save Daryl from becoming a Cie'th, a mindless shambling monster that a Rasuren becomes if they fail their Focus, Yvonne boarded the Purge train with Marianne to try and complete Daryls's Focus for her. Unbeknownst to Yvonne, Keturah knows more about the Euride incident than she lets on. *Arriving in Palumpolum, Hans leads Marianne underground to slip past the soldiers occupying the city. Marianne realizes she has been running away from reality by making the Sanctum her enemy and she now has Hans following suit. She tells him to end Operation Nora and talk with his dad. Returning to the surface, Marianne and Hans are surrounded by PSICOM troops. They are saved by Horee and Camille and the Rasuren are separated in the chaos, with Marianne and Camille in one group and Horee and Hans in another. Camille reveals she and Keturah are not only Kafran Rasuren but leaders of two Empires and Armies, Camille in Europa Empire (E.U.F - Europa Federation) and Keturah in Herothese Empire (H.R. Army - Herothese Army), having received their Focus there long ago and entered crystal stasis, but they somehow awoke in Cocoon within the Kafran Vestige several days ago, starting the chain of events that led Cocoon into chaos. Fang tells Marianne she and Keturah were indirectly responsible for Char becoming a Rasuren, and that someday she will awaken from crystal stasis as they had. Elsewhere, Hans goes to Marianne and confonts her about his mother's death, intending on taking his revenge. His plans are foiled when a PSICOM warmech attacks them and Marianne saves Hans from further harm by cushioning their fall from the rooftops. Marianne apologizes to Hope for what happened to Nora and the two settle their differences. Camille, Marianne, Hans and Horee are reunited and head onward to the Estheim Residence, where Horee recovers from his injuries while Hans informs his father of Nora's fate and repairs his relationship with him. While the party is busy formulating a plan to deal with the Sanctum, PSICOM officer Yaag Rosch arrives with his troops. Marianne tries to make them realize they also wish to protect Cocoon and demands the Purge to be stopped, but Yaag tells her the lives of Kafran Rasuren aren't worth the risk of sparing and that the Purge was demanded by the people of Cocoon. After a confrontation with an attack shuttle, Horee, Marianne, Hans and Camille are rescued by Rygdea and taken onboard the Lindblum with help from Cid. Furious, Yvonne confronts Keturah, triggering the appearance of her Eidolon,Sylph, which she brings under control with Keturah's help. In his grief, Yvonne tries to shoot herself but is unable to do so, prompting the PSICOM soldiers to take her and Keturah into custody. They are taken aboard the Palamecia, upon which they will be transported to Eden for execution before a live audience. During their imprisonment, Keturah reveals her origins to Yvonne: she and Camille became Rasuren to fight Cocoon during the War of Transgression, and entered crystal stasis on Pulse. Twelve days before the Purge, they awoke in Cocoon but Camille had lost her memory of their previous Focus. Not wanting anymore people to get hurt because of them, Keturah lied that she also lost her memory and has been running from her fate ever since. Upon learning of Yvonne and Keturah's incarceration, Marianne and the rest mount a rescue mission with help from Cid and the Cavalry. They board the Palamecia using a stolen PSICOM shuttle but their ruse is discovered. Yvonne and Keturah escape their holding cell, recover their weapons, and fight their way through the ship. The Rasuren are reunited on a forward portion of the Palamecia's exterior, and, using one of PSICOM's militarized wyverns, head towards the bridge. They face Dysley, who kills Jihl and the entire bridge crew. Dismissing the Rasuren's assumption he is one of them, Dysley reveals he is the fal'suren Barthandelus, the true master of Cocoon. *The Rasuren arrive in the city of Eden and disrupt an ongoing race with their Eidolons, causing mass panic among the spectators and the deployment of a full PSICOM battalion along with the resident Guardian Corps unit. Barthandelus uses transgates to warp Pulse creatures and automata from both the surface of Gran Kafran and within the Fifth Ark into the city, causing more mass hysteria. The Rasuren fight their way through soldiers and monsters alike. Meanwhile, the Cavalry has infiltrated the Primarch's office, where Cid, no longer under the thrall of Barthandelus, tells Rygdea his actions will lead Cocoon into ruin. At his request, Rygdea shoots Cid, ending his torment, and proceeds to lead the Cavalry onward to confront Orphan at Edenhall, the seat of the Sanctum's power. The Rasuren fight Barthandelus in Chaos' first form, but fail to destroy him. Barthandelus, growing frustrated, reveals the reason why fal'suren make lRasuren: Each fal'suren was created by the Maker for a defined purpose, and given finite power to accomplish the task given to them, but humans have infinite potential to be anything they want to be through sheer willpower and determination, an ability beyond the reach of the fal'suren. For this reason fal'suren make Rasuren: to partake in the power inherent in humankind. Then Orphan tortures Keturah to force Camile to transform into Ragnarok. Seeing no way out of their situation, Camille submits to Orphan's demands. The others try to stop her but she overpowers them, causing everyone except her and Keturah to turn into Cie'th. She is attacked by the shambling remnants of her companions, triggering her transformation into an incomplete version of Ragnarok. Camille's Ragnarok is unable to destroy Orphan; only the outer shield dissipates before Camille reverts back to her human form. Orphan revives Camille and tortures her repeatedly to force her to transform into Ragnarok once more, while a helpless Keturah watches her friend suffer. Meanwhile, Marianne, Hans, Horee and Yvonne relive the memories of their journey and find the strength of will to transform back into Rasuren, though they believe their Cie'th forms were another fal'suren illusion. As Keturah prepares to make a stand against Orphan, the others fire several magic spells at Orphan and save Camille from the fal'suren, who sinks into the pool where he is presumably destroyed for good. With Orphan's demise, the rest of Cocoon's fal'suren shut down as the now-powerless structure makes it descent towards Gran Kafran. Finding themselves back in Eden, Marianne and the others float away and begin to crystallize, while Camille and Keturah choose to sacrifice themselves and join hands to summon Ragnarok's true form. Ragnarok creates a column of lava, which engulfs the surface of Cocoon and slows its descent. Ragnarok crystallizes the lava by summoning the crystal dust from the ruins of Majesty, leaving Cocoon supported by a massive crystal pillar entrenched on Pulse's surface. Their Focus fulfilled, Marianne, Hans, Yvonne and Horee are crystallized on the surface of Gran Kafran. Through an unknown force, Marianne and her companions wake up from their crystal sleep. Finding their Rasuren brands gone, the group are reunited with Char and Daryl as they were also revived and are normal humans again. While the survivors from Cocoon rally around the remaining military units as they see Gran Kafran for the first time, Hans takes a moment to mourn for Camille and Keturah while Marianne gives Char her blessing to marry Horee. Within the core of the crystal pillar holding Cocoon above Gran Kafran, the crystallized forms of Camille and Keturah float, still holding hands, their Focus complete.